Joggers and other persons participating in solitary physical activities outdoors often find themselves the victims of violent crimes such as rape. In an effort to protect themselves, joggers often carry liquid repellant canisters containing a liquid repellant, such as mace, which, when sprayed in an attacker's face, will disable the attacker. Although carrying a liquid repellant can be a safe, effective form of self protection, attackers often attack with little or no warning and the victim is unable to retrieve the repellant canister, direct the nozzle of the repellant canister in the direction of the attacker, and discharge the repellant in time to defend themselves. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a device, which automatically directed the nozzle of the repellant canister in the direction of the attacker through the normal defensive reflex of putting one's hands up toward one's face. It would be a further benefit if the device allowed the user to discharge the repellant with the use of one hand.